


Seeking Cygnus Alpha (filk)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Category: Blake's 7, Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Judith Proctor</p><p>Tune: "Northwest Passage" by Stan Rogers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Cygnus Alpha (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

CHORUS:  
Ah for just one time, I would travel on the London,  
To go to Cygnus Alpha where the stories all began,  
Tracing one long path, trod by every soul in fandom,  
To follow in their footsteps if I can.

 

Though I fought the Federation, I fought it on my own,  
With no one to stand beside me, I had to fight alone,  
Then a fellow fan before me, held out a guiding hand,  
And showed the way to reach the promised land.

CHORUS

But they said new fans will change us, do we really want them in?  
They won't respect our customs, they'll laugh and not join in,  
They'll ask the same old questions, that we've answered long before,  
And we don't want to hear them any more.

CHORUS

How then am I so different, from the first to pass this way,  
Like them I led a mundane life, I threw it all away,  
Seeking Cygnus Alpha, and the worlds that lie beyond,  
The realms of fandom: friendship, story, song.

CHORUS

 


End file.
